James Warhawk
"I didn't choose death, if anything. Death chose me."- James Warhawk Full Name James Fulgencio Warhawk Level 39 Home/Birthdate Rome, Italy, 1695 Personality James Warhawk is a strong and determined warrior, but also a priest. A religious man, James takes deep sorrow when he has to fight, but when he does, it is purely amazing. James is a one-man army, but also prays in combat. The EITC and Jolly both have crossed paths with James in the past, but yet somehow he miraculously survives. He is currently training to become a Holy Crusader, and possibly a guardian of the Vatican. Occupation Italian Privateer (Formerly), Priest/Crusader, Pirate, Fisherman (Hobby) Part One: The Beginning James was born in Rome, Italy, in 1695. His father was once a legendary Italian pirate, who was called the, "King of the Medditeranean". But one day, James' father was lost at sea, never to be found again..... James grew up as a very holy man, and never drunk, smoked tobacco, or even shot a gun for that matter. But soon enough, he was recruited into the Italian Navy, and soon became a privateer in the Mediterranean. After many battles upon fighting the Turkish pirates, James made a name for himself, "The Red Baron". He was the best that Italy had to offer, destroying hordes upon Turkish ships, and restoring order to the sea once again. King Emmanuel commemorated James with a Royal Cross, and made him royalty, as a prince. One day, James' flagship, the Holy Cross, was sailing in friendly waters, when a Turkish Ship-of-the-line came about on the port side. Soon, the battle began. The Holy Cross took a broadside, but soon James' master gunners took down the mighty ship. When the crew returned home, James was told that innocent women and children stowed away on the ship..... James couldn't live with himself. He retired from privateering, and was given an honorable discharge from the King himself. Next, James traveled to the Vatican City, were he became a priest. There, he also studied the way of the sword, and became a Holy Crusader, given the task of defending the Holy Land. But soon after, James and his small group of soldiers were sent to the Middle East, on a secret and dangerous mission.... Quotes "God be with you.'-James talking to a cursed man Family Father: Emilio Warhawk Mother: Maria Estevez Cousin: Ben Macmorgan Brother: Francis Bluehawk Nephew: Dog O'Hawk Cousin-Captain Leon 2nd Cousin-Duchess of Anemois Information *James is a deeply religious man, but yet a legendary warrior *James has preformed 548 exorcisms, all of them have succeeded *James is mainly on Vachira server with his good friend Billy Snoopensnob *James is an expert swordsman, and wields one, or even two swords, and can also be seen fighting with an anchor. *More Coming Soon... Weapons Assassin's Cutlass- Famed. I use this mainly for fighting living creatures and enemies. Bush Master Pistol- Famed. used for pvp's mainly Shadow Stalker Repeater- Rare. my most used gun Darkfire Cutlass- rare. love the flames Lost World Sea Chart- famed. I am the only person I know with this. It was randomly taken out of the game Privateers Bayonet- famed. used for long range Royal Blunderbuss- common. good at dark hart Royal Broadsword- rare. good sword Combat Dagger- Until i get War Dagger Pirate Doll- Good for using against Dartan Stats Staff: lvl 19 Shooting: Mastered Cannon: lvl 22 Sailing: lvl 18 Sword: Mastered Doll: lvl 18 Dagger: lvl 17 Potions: lvl 14 Grenade: lvl 16 Navy Cannon Defense Wave: lvl 27 Fishing:5 Friends Billy Snoopensnob- First Mate, Close Comrade. Best friend in real and game Colt Graves- An old friend, in Ocean Gods, unfortunatley I haven't seen him in forever. Dog O'Hawk- My physcotic nephew, a rebel who is now going after Francis and his guild Francis Bluehawk- A brother (in game) of mine. Great leader, who rules with an iron fist. Although we don't see eye to eye ever... Jack Swordmenace: A former enemy, now a powerful French Viscount, him and I are good friends now Curycoo- You better know who she is LaMario- I was in Twilight Coven with him. Funny stuff. Johnny Warvane- A friendly pirate who is also good as a mentor, also WAS in Spania with me Nick Bladekidd- Second Person I met with two lost swords. Girintina Origin Forme- Looking for the vice admirals cutlass? Zachary- Still doesnt trust me... Matthew Fireskull- Old friend from the Francis Brigade. George Treasurestealer- Thats Right! THE Pizzaman himself! Stpehen- Sup fool Kat Bluebonnet- First person I met with two lost swords. Enemies Ben Macmorgan-A mad man and power hungry GM, who happens to be related to me. Pearson Wright-A physcopathic warmonger, who terrorizes innocent people Captain Leon-The head of the EITC Records Most Rare Weapon Found: Privateer's Bayonet Highest Enemy Defeated Alone: Neban the Silent. Weapons Used: Assassin's cutlass, Great Broadsword, War Dagger, Fire Bombs, Skeletal Staff Best PVP Score: 18:0 Highest Jump: Over the top of Tortuga Montain (middle one) Ships *Sea Runner, Light Sloop, Fastest Ship *Sea Shark, Frigate, Cargo Ship *Black Nemesis, War Galleon, Flagship Pictures Trivia *James Warhawk was named after James Norrington. *The part where James saw Captain Walter's ghost was actually a true story. I found him outside of Le Bodeguita on Cuba. *The Black Nemesis is James' War Galleon * * * Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories